


Fall Down Then Get Back Up

by prairienitro



Series: Kitty Lang series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairienitro/pseuds/prairienitro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty is on the hunt for her father and the murderer of her older sister when she runs into old friends. How will she react when the hurtful memories and pleasent memories come rushing back to her? When the Winchester's drama begins to interfere with her trying to find her own truths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally posted to FanFiction.net back in 2010, and I've decided to move the entire thing over to Ao3 for your enjoyment. Each chapter is going to be reworked and get a little facelift, so if you've read the stories before, welcome back, and expect some of the wording to be... well, better. It has been five years. ^_^

_Four years earlier_

Kitty Lang sat on the hood of her blue 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS, and looked up into the sparkling night sky. For once, her wavy, soft blond hair wasn't tied up and fell freely behind her back, stopping in the middle of her shoulder blades. Her baby blue eyes focused on tracking each star as her shadow washed through the windshield and danced across the white leather seats of the car. The one thing she hated about her mom's old car werethe seats, but she would never remove them as long as she lived.

When Kitty was about 2 years old, her mother had died in a car accident. Since then, it had only her, her dad, and her sister, Cassandra. Case was the best sister growing up, or so Kitty always believed. Being almost 5 years older than she was, Case took care of Kitty while their dad "worked."

At the thought of her father's choice of career as hunting the things that go bump in the night, Kitty scoffed and shook her head. It wasn't the life she had always wished for, but it wasn't alll bad. Her dad would hunt with other hunters on occasion, and one even had two kids about her own age.

That was who she was waiting for. The black Chevy Impala that eventually did drive up the road brought her one of her oldest friends that she could remember. And as soon as the car had parked, Kitty was running toward the driver's side door. The driver got out and stood, she was quickly jumping onto him, slamming him back against the car. "Dean!" she cried, pulling him tight into a hug. "God, I've missed you like hell."

"Hey, Kitty," he laughed, pushing her back a little. It hadn't been that long since the last time she saw Dean, only a few months ago. But since his brother, Sam, had gone and ran off to college and made the Winchester family go a little pear-shape, the two friends hadn't seen each other as often. "Where's Case?"

Releasing a hard sigh, Kitty started to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "Somewhere in California, I guess. Last thing I've heard from Dad was that she had gotten hitched to some guy in LA and went under the radar. Again." So her all too perfect sister had a flaw. She wanted to get married and to do that, Case left in the middle of the night one day and never came back. "Since then, I've been on my own."

"That's not safe, Kitty," Dean warned as he followed her ount and into the field. "You should have called me."

With an evil smile on her face, she turned and looked up at Dean, walking backwards with deliberate steps. "Then I would have been distracted," she replied, her 5'5" frame leaning towards Dean as slowed her pace. "You're just too good looking."

Kitty could see Dean's expression change. He couldn't handle the taunting behavior that Kitty always had, and she knew it. The only thing better than seeing Dean's face after 6 months was that the term "friends with benefits" applied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present day…_

Kitty drove her classic car between the gates as the sun finished setting behind her. Gravestones speckled the lawn around her as she slowly drove past them all, gravel kicking up under the tires. On any other day, Kitty would have been in a much better mood to be hanging out in a cemetery late at night, but not that night. Everything about the woman seemed to be tired and worn out.

Her blond hair was straighter than usual, and pulled into a clip behind her head so that her hair fell flat. The playful blue eyes were tired and distant as she pulled up near a set of grave markers. Even getting out of the driver's seat of her Chevelle seemed like it was a hard task. Kitty was in the best shape of her life, and at that moment, she looked like she was the most fragile thing in the world.

After walking a few feet and past several gravestones, she sat down in the short grass in front of a marker on the lawn. Kitty's fingers brushed over the engraved wording, a soft and gentle breath escaped between her lips.

_Cassandra "Case" Laura Lang_  
Daughter, Sister, Wife  
1975 – 2009 

No matter how many times Kitty visited Case's gravesite, it was always hard for her to breathe. Nothing could ever make the feeling go away, though some days were better than others. The only thing she wished for was to know how Case truly died.

"Hey, Case," Kitty found herself whispering as she played with a piece of grass on the ground beneath her knees. "I feel bad that I haven't visited in a while. Been busy looking for Dad and Scott. Still no sign of either of them, but I'll find them." The day that Case died, both Case's husband, Scott, and their dad were kidnapped in the fight. Kitty had only been seconds too late to do anything, and she ended up holding Case in her arms as her big sister slowly died.

"But I did find something." Kitty slipped off a ring and dug a small hole in the ground. "Your class ring was hiding underneath the carpet of the Chevelle. Remember when you threw it at my head when I did a seatbelt check?"

It was hard for Kitty to talk to nothing. There wasn't even a body under all the dirt. Just some ashes. Call Kitty superstitious, but she grew up as a hunter, and she didn't want something coming back and walking around it her sister's body.

For what seemed like hours, Kitty just sat at the grave and rambled off different things, like a job she just finished or some guy she had met at a small-town bar. But even as the streetlights turned on and it became harder for her to even see the blue car parked a few feet away in the dark, Kitty still couldn't leave.

"Miss, are you alright?" someone asked as a hand softly grasped her shoulder. Any normal girl would have screamed and thrashed about, maybe even throw a punch. Kitty, on the other hand, quickly grasped the man's forearm and pulled him over her shoulder, ending with the man laying firmly on his back in front of her. "Ow!"

"Sammy?" Kitty asked, looking down at the familiar face that laid in front of her.

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl now, are ya, Sam?" asked another familiar voice from behind her.

"Dean? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face and helping Sam to his feet.

Dean lifted the dufflebag on his shoulder and nodded his head further into the cemetary. "A salt-and-burn. What about you? Are we working the same job?"

As Kitty shook her head 'no', she heard Sam clear his throat from behind her. "What happened to Case?"

"Wait, Case?" Dean asked, startled, and his face softened. "Why didn't you call?"

"I did, Dean," Kitty laughed as she brushed away more tears from her soft cheeks. "Like a hundred times. At 5 different numbers. And you never called back. After a year, I gave up."

It was an awkward silence between the three of them, and none of them seemed to know what to say. A year before Case's death, Kitty and Dean had gotten into an awful fight and hadn't spoken to each other since. But it seems that, even after all the time that has been spent apart, neither of them knew where the other stood.

"I'm going to go and look for the body," Sam said as he started to retreat further into the cemetery.

Shaking her head, Kitty smiled and whispered, "It's fine, Sammy. I'm leaving anyway."

Her shoulder brushed past Dean's as she headed toward her car, but she hadn't taken a step before Dean's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Kitty, listen. If you need me…"

"I'll call Bobby for your number," she smiled as she slipped free of his grasp and continued to walk away.

After getting into the Chevelle, Kitty couldn't help but remember the last time they were together. How good it had been, and then how terrible it ended.

\-------

_2 years earlier…_

Dean's hand grasped Kitty's bare thigh as her lips brushed Dean's ear. She had just gotten out of the bathroom and was walking around in only a towel when Dean had pulled her into his chest. She left a small trail of kisses from his ear to his lips before she pulled away and opened her duffle bag. "Dean, I don't have time for that right now," she giggled as she pulled out a light blue sundress. "I'm going to be late as it is."

"I don't see why you need to go," he complained, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest, a hand landing on each of her breasts. "You told me this was our weekend."

"That was until Case called and told me that she was throwing a party for her and Scott's second anniversary. And I missed the first one because of you." Kitty dropped her towel and pushed Dean away. "If I miss this one, she'll kill me. Literally. With real bullets."

"I thought you hated the whole marriage idea," Dean retorted as he sat on the bed and watched her get dressed in front of him. "I thought that's why you missed every one of their parties."

Kitty turned and glared at Dean hardly. In any normal case, she may have looked threatening, but the soft shades of makeup and her hair trailing around her shoulders just made Kitty look like a harmless, little woman. "I don't think now is the time to talk about who has the most issues right now, Mister I-can't-tell-anyone-what's-going-on-in-my-life Winchester."

"That's because I can't tell you, Kitty," Dean replied, taking a deep sigh and laying back on the bed. "We've gone over this."

"No, you closed that door. The whole thing about being friends is that we have to trust each other. It feels more like I have to trust you but you need to know everything about me. Very controlling, Dean."

"Aren't you late for something?" Dean asked, his voice rising in volume as he was starting to get angry. But Kitty, being way past that point and just tired of having the same arguement, picked up her bags and closed the door behind her, not planning on ever stepping foot near Dean Winchester again till he learned to trust her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty had just stopped for the night at a motel in a small town in Virginia when the sun started to rise. She had spent more than 24 hours driving from the cemetery, and she was completely exhausted. On top of that, her mind kept whirling from the sight of Dean Winchester. Sure, she wanted to still be angry at him - and a part of her still was, but how could she? His beautiful hazel eyes always seemed to make her heart melt, and they were two of the same. No one knew her better.

"Stop it," she hissed to herself as she opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside, throwing her dufflebag to the floor in front of the bed. "All I need is a good night's sleep, and then everything will be better."

So Kitty took a long, hot shower, and slipped on a pair of old sweats and a cami before wrapping herself up in the sheets. Even though the sun was well up by now, Kitty fell asleep rather quickly, always having the knack of falling asleep immediately when she allowed herself. 

It was the best thing she could have ever felt in that moment, but it was short-lived.

The soft buzzing of her cell phone startled her as it caused vibrations to spread across the bed and sending her mind into instant alertness. "Go away," Kitty groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to ignore the vibrations. But they didn't stop, and after the second time the phone started to ring, she was getting angry. "What do you want?" she cried as she flipped opened her phone and brought it under to pillow to her head.

_"Kitty? It's me, Dean."  
_  
"Dean?" Kitty asked, sitting up and letting the pillow fall to the small of her back. "What is it? And it better be good, because I just fell asleep, and-"  
 _  
"It's Bobby."  
_  
\-----

The hospital halls were crowed with people and patients as Kitty pushed her way around them. It wasn't hard to find Bobby Singer's room, she just had to follow the angry shouting. Kitty nearly ran into the doctor who was being chased out of the room as she got closer. "Don't think you want to go in there, Ma'm," he said to her as he quickly glanced over his shoulder. "He's pretty torn up. And agressive."

The doctor's warning wasn't enough for Kitty to stay away, though. With a smile, she walked through the door and stepped inside the room. "Hey," she said softly. The small room was fairly crowed, both Sam and Dean standing around the bed. "So someone want to tell me what happened?"

"What does it look like?" Bobby shouted, gesturing toward his legs. The confrontation in the room was overpowering, and Kitty just glanced around the room, not being able to find a face for her eyes to land upon.

"Look, Bobby, it's going to get better," Kitty tried, a soft smile still on her lips. "I'll start looking for neurosurgeons-"

"Kitty!" Bobby shouted, causing the usually hard-ass girl to jump. Softening his voice, Bobby continued, "Just stop, alright?"

Kitty replied with a simple nod and looked down at her feet. She felt like she should be doing more, but there was nothing she could do.

The exhaustion she felt must have shown on her face, because Dean walked over to Kitty and grasped her by the arm lightly, pulling her out the door. "Come on," he whispered as he gently dragged her to the parking lot.

"What, you couldn't wait an hour or so to sleep with me?" Kitty laughed, tiredly, as Dean opened the back door of the Impala.

With a cocky smile, Dean gestured inside the car and replied, "You look like you're going to fall on you face if you don't sleep. Get in the car and sleep for a few."

Staring at Dean the entire time, Kitty complied and stepped into the car, bringing her feet up onto the seat and laying on her back. She heard the door by her feet close and the door in the front open as Dean climbed in, as well. "Well, if this doesn't bring back memories," she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Though, I think this is the first time where I'm alone in the back seat and clothed at the same time."

"Well, if it makes you more comfortable, you can take your clothes off and I promise to only look a little." Kitty didn't need to see Dean's face to know that there was a broad smile on his face as he said this, and that just caused her to smile to herself.

Rolling over to her side, Kitty buried her face into the back of the seat and shut her eyes. "Thanks, Dean," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

\-----  
 _  
3 years ago…  
_  
Kitty laid on the back seat of the Impala, staring up at the roof. She felt a hand brush up her legs and tug at the denim of her jeans as Dean slowly and gently laid on top of her. He brought his lips up to her's as his hands explored her clothed body. "God, I've missed you," he sighed into her ear as one of his hands wrapped behind her head.

"It's only been a couple of months," she whispered back as Kitty placed her hands underneath Dean's shirt, feeling the tight muscles that lined his back.

"Yeah. Too long," he groaned. Then Dean roughly bit the side of her neck, pulling her head closer for better access, his free hand moving underneath of Kitty's camisole and slowly running his fingers up her flat stomach.

She squirmed under his touch. Dean always knew how to make her skin crawl by the slightest of touches, and his fingers softly brushing her stomach were no different. "Oh, God! Stop torturing me!" she softly laughed as she forced Dean's mouth back to her's.

"Kitty, purr for me," he whispered as he moved his hand down from her stomach and started to brush it up and down the inside of her thigh. "Kitty." _"Kitty…"_ "Purr for me." _"Kitty. Wake up."_

\-----

Kitty jumped out of her skin as she felt someone pull on her bare foot. Panting for breath, she looked down at her feet to see that Dean stood looking at her through the open door, holding her black flipflop that must have fallen off while she was asleep. "Hey," she groaned as she sat up and stretched her neck. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour or two," he shrugged, throwing the shoe at her. "Come on, we're going to get something to eat."

"Are you never hungry?" she asked as she slipped the shoe on and hopped out of the car. Sam stood not too far away, waiting for her and Dean no doubt.

"Nope," he replied as he started to walk toward his brother. "Come on, Sammy! I want me some pie!"

The sun was slowly setting, Kitty noticed, as they walked across the parking lot toward the diner. "Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Better," Kitty smiled, "But I sure can't wait till I'm back in a motel room so I can sleep."

"After you eat!" Dean called from over his shoulder, which surprised Kitty a tad.

"Since when did you become 'Mother Hen'?" Kitty shouted back at him as they entered the diner's parking lot.

"Since when did you forget that if you don't get some R-n-R, you'll get sloppy on the job?"

Kitty couldn't help but shake her head and laugh inwardly. Like normal, his head seemed to be always on the job. But when Kitty sneaked a glance toward Sam, her mood changed. He didn't seem like the same guy she'd known most of her life, and there was something very different about him. "Hey, Gigantor," Kitty smiled, pushing him softly in the arm. "Since when did you get so tall?"

"Better question," he started, looking down at Kitty. "When did you get so short?" Sam tried to show his old personality that Kitty was so used to, but there was something hiding underneath. And that made Kitty wonder if Dean was hiding something from her, as well. _What difference does it make?_ she wondered, casting one last glance back toward her car before stepping into the diner. _We all got our own secrets now, don't we?_


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of burger's still attached to her clothes, Kitty finally made her way back to the motel where she'd stay for at least the night. It was nice to finally be able to sleep in a bed, besides the fact that it was nice to sleep at all. She didn't even bother taking off her jeans or even her leather jacket before she flopped down into the bed and buried her face into the pillow.

 _I'll get my stuff from the trunk after I sleep,_ Kitty thought as her eyes closed and her mind was tugged into the world of sleep.

 _"Purr for me, Kitty,"_ her previous dream sung to her as she began to fall asleep. It startled her awake slightly, but she was pulled back into it quickly.

\---

_Dean's hand traveled back up her leg and tugged at the waistline of her pants, driving Kitty crazy on purpose. She could feel the smile on his lips as his tongue asked for entrance into her mouth._

If that's how he wants to play, _Kitty thought as she turned her head away. He groaned into Kitty's neck as he started to suck and bite around her collarbone. The hand that was behind her head moved down her back and under her shirt, moving its way up to her bra._

_"Aren't you impatient?" Kitty softly whispered as both his hands pushed up her camisole._

_"You're just too slow," Dean whispered back, slipping the shirt and bra off her body and throwing it somewhere in the front of the Impala. Kitty mimicked him and pushed off his jacket and over-shirt, pulling at the tight t-shirt that covered the rest of his chest. Dean grasped her hands and pulled his own shirt off, saying with a smirk, "Now look who's in a rush?"_

\---

A gentle touch ran up Kitty's arm and, still mostly asleep, she let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Kitty," smiled Dean he leaned over top of her. "You forgot something in my car."

Clearing her throat, she sat up in the bed and asked, "What?"

And that's when Dean's lips crashed against hers with an urgency that surprised even her, but her body reacted to his very quickly. Kitty's hands moved up into his short hair and Dean's leg moved over her body so that he straddled overtop of her. Once he was on top of her, Dean's arms moved behind her back and flipped her over so that Kitty was now straddling him.

The sudden shift of positions caused Kitty to gasp into Dean's lips. With one hand on her hip, Dean's other hand moved up and into Kitty's hair. She moaned into Dean's mouth, giving him the access he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kitty's hands moved from Dean's hair to under his shirt, pushing the material up his chest. In response, he took this as reason enough to start taking Kitty's clothes off, and he pushed her up slightly and pulled her jacket off with quick ease before he pulled her bra and camisole up in one swift motion.

After removing Kitty's bra, Dean flipped her back onto her back and pulled his own shirt off, throwing it somewhere behind him. With one last kiss on the lips, Dean made his way down her neck and to her chest as his hands moved down to her jeans. As he sucked on Kitty's breast, causing her to let out short, soft moans, he pulled at Kitty's jeans before slipping it down her legs.

Kitty let out a moan that sounded like a hum, and that made Dean look up at her. "Are you purring?" he asked, a broad grin on his face. Dean was the one who named that sound as her purr. And since then, he would always ask for her to purr.

"Shut up," she laughed as she rolled her head back, deeper into the pillows. Dean continued to bite and suck her breast as one hand traced the top of her boyshorts. Kitty rolled her hips into Dean's hand and looked at the nightstand.

Her cell was vibrating as it accepted a call, and Kitty chose to ignore it, but it never stopped for the person kept calling. "Damnit," she sighed as she sat up a little and grabbed it. "What?" she demanded, Dean now sucking on Kitty's neck.

 _"Kitty?"_ her father's voice questioned through the phone line.

Kitty sat straight up, her body pushing against Dean's. All feelings for lust disappeared at that instant as surprise took over. "Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad?" Kitty asked into the phone, her voice mixed with emotions. The connection was terrible, but the familiar voice of her father was still somewhat understandable.

 _"Kitty…alive… Scott…well…Case…right…Whatever…go…Califor-…"_ After that, the line went dead.

Thousands of emotions must have been rushing across her face, because Dean looked at Kitty like she was about to break. His hand gripped at her waist protectively, and it was the first time she began to realized how much the man next to her had really changed. And so had she, but, at that moment, it was as if time had regressed.

"I have to go," she whispered, pushing away from Dean and locating her bra from the floor.

"Wait... What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he followed Kitty around the small space, looking for her clothes. "What did your dad want?"

"It doesn't matter. I just have to go." Kitty grabbed her cami out from under Dean's jacket and quickly pulled it on. She hadn't told him about what happened a year ago, and she wasn't planning on it yet.

Dean grasped Kitty firmly by the shoulders and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Damnit, Kitty. Just tell me what's going on."

"I can't!" she shouted in his face as she tore herself away from his grasp. In a softer, quieter voice, she whispered, "I just have to go." With that, Kitty walked out the motel door and straight to her car. One thing was for sure, she was going back to California.

\----

_1 year earlier…_

"Case, I don't see how any of this fits together," Kitty whined as she pushed around the different reports and newspaper clippings. Case had called her sister to her home in southern California because of a large amount of people disappearing in the area. And since Case had decided to give it up and get married, she needed Kitty's help.

The older woman sat down next to her younger sister as she brushed her side-bangs out of her face. "Listen, Kit, I know this seems ridiculous-"

"'Cause it is!"

"-but just trust me on this! I swear that there's got to be something behind all of this." Kitty would have continued to argue with Case more if it wasn't for all the research she had done and put together. Since leaving the hunter's life, Case had gone off the radar, and she didn't have a reason to do research anymore.

With all the trouble she went through in finding the ritual, Kitty felt as though she had to help her somehow. "Ok, fine," Kitty sighed as she picked up the paper with the ritual on it. "Tell me what we've got."


End file.
